rapturerebornmmorpgfandomcom-20200216-history
Splicers
Sitemap Splicers * See also Strange_Splicer_Visions (and Dreams) * See also Splicer_Psychology * See also Splicer_Play * See also ADAM_Addled * See also Rapture Factions * See also Big Daddy . . . . . . . . . ---- Orcs, Elfs and Dwarfs : Some pretty bad deformations/deformities on those longtime Splicers : British style teeth... Green complexion, Unpleasant demeanor, weird hair ... pix One of the reasons they (the Bioshock game developers) backed off from the more hideous deformations (seen in the concept books) was that the body modifications would affect how they moved -- requiring too many atypical variations for all the different skeletal Animations (which would have been ALOT of creativity/work/time/$$$ to do adequately). They claim that it was more horrifying if the ADAM-maimed NPCs were near-human, but that may just be an excuse. So most models stayed relatively human shaped. Which was probably for the best, as the more divergent you get genetically, the more likely you will simply die from body system disruptions. All those pictures of huge cancerous growths/tumors and such - if they are external then likewise they would also be internal, severely interfering with organs, which is generally quickly deadly. - Another factor : BioShock Players would also have no Empathy whatsoever for revolting in-human monstrosities, and any attempted mouthings of remaining humanity by them would be rendered meaningless (and be wasted effort). "Killlllll Meeeeeeeeeee....". The few Splicers we hear talking (mini-scenes and the One-Liners) those references to previous life/etc... wouldn't really be possible. Ditto (in spades) for "Little Sisters', whose original form was of shambling mounds and disgusting twisted Gollum-esque freaks. ---- The Original Idea of Tentacle Splicer Stuff just Never Worked Out : The MMORPG Rapture would continue with the near human presentation of Splicers, and not delve much into the more tentacle/blobbish/twisted freak ( like seen in many of the BioShock concept artwork ). There could be some recreation of scenes mentioned in detail in the Novel about the results of some of the early ADAM experiments done in Fontaine's company labs (horrendous things that even made Fontaine want to vomit). Good Times ..... --- --- --- Lamo Splicers ' : We need to see Splicers who are not powered up ... lacking their ADAM replenishment (and who possibly sometimes run out of EVE) who can't get their Plasmids to work. Insufficient ADAM also leads to deterioration and only partial operation of the Plasmid. "Lamo Splicers" (probably exhibiting cliche signs/symptoms/behavior of addiction-withdrawal BEYOND what we've seen previously -- LOTS of good 'junkie' cliches to employ there). Some of them forgetting that their Plasmids no longer work when they come at you (nothing more pathetic than seeing a Houdini Splicer "run out", think they haven't, and go run about as if they were disappearing and reappearing as the trick Plasmid normally does). Dancing in front of you saying "You Cant See ME, You Cant See ME!!!", etc... Various appropriate verbal and action reactions by the Splicer to their ADAM failure ... "Noooooooooo !!!!" --- --- --- ' 'Boss' Archetypes : * Outsiders - KGB CIA Nazis, oh my!! with Ruthless leaders on a 'mission' * The smart 'BIG' Big Daddy (Big Daddy O' ??) Nightmare on Rapture Street (yeah that makes alot of sense) * Sander Cohen, he's back. The ears are still on. (Or a look-a-like) * Mini-Cults - Ryan/Lamb/Atlas wannabees - more delusions of the insane * Mafia Boss ?? Citizen Gangs and 'territories'. Underworld under the sea - never quite eradicated from the city. * The Big Sister 'Who would be Lamb' (delusions of tyranny and arrogant insanity) * The Squid Whisperer * Splicer Boss with his fiefdom (usually controlling area with valuable resources (ie - Food, EvePlants, Power,...) * The Grand Delusion - the rival 'Rapture' - somewhere on the other side of town - also 'rebuilding' ... * How to 'get them back' (the Bosses) for the next big raid or quest/mission??? How would this work? Like Dracula they ALWAYS come back ? Opponents just hard to kill. Too many Vita-Chambers unaccounted for. --- --- --- Odd Splicers - YET MORE (!!) MMORPG Splicer 'Bosses': Boss (Or Wannabe-Boss) Splicers : * Boss called "Farmer John" - whose Plasmids allowed him to talk to Turnips. Unfortunately the turnips have little to say . So therefore he usually just throws them at you. (Screaming "Turnips COULD have been a product of early ADAM testing ... Yes that's the ticket !!! ") * Boss Idea -- some kind of TV addict (crazy multitude of TVs scene - like from "12 Monkeys") Ryan/Atlas/Lamb/Tenenbaum/Sinclair/Sander_Cohen/Wahl - all seem to watch Jack/Delta/Sigma with no problem. So something to do with that surveillance aspect (with a decoy 'Boss Base' at one of Rapture's TV stations, with the real 'lair' being some small obscure apartment room. This boss lets you know 'HE'S WATCHING YOU' (kind of like the annoying Reed Wahl) -- a clever AI program to have him say what he sees you do/doing might be a AI programming challenge. * The Saturnine saw a vintage Bela Lugosi movie, and decided it would be nice to drink blood (might have been the germ of the idea for Little Sisters ?) They killed off a Rival schismatic 'Chronusine" group ('Cronus' Greek form of Roman Saturn - a Titan actually) who had some strange worship of clocks. 'Their Boss who calls himself 'Dacula' (instead of "Dracula", which would be just plain stupid ...) * Would it be cool to have a mini-Boss who is a Chimp, who was a test subject for Plasmids/Tonics in the early days? He COULD still be alive (Plasmids may make him more resilient and live longer) and maybe he's been hiding, OR (and this is more like it) maybe he's been running around throwing poop at/killing the human Splicers around Rapture. Hiding in some overgrown jungle-like farm complex. Bonzo's Revenge. * Boss known as 'The Mummy' because of the bandages he wore to try to conceal his extreme disfigurement (party mask was not enough). Rumor says he doesn't like cats (probably because they will think he is a big roll of toilet paper). Followers dressed (badly) as mummies ? Too much like Cohen's plaster splicers? * 'Retching Pete', you may seek to avoid. * Boss called 'The Godfather' - Talks like a cliche Sicilian mafioso "He makes you an offer you can't refuse" His Splicer 'Syndicate' walks around dressed like 20's gangsters. Controls the ADAM racket on the 'Eastside' * Consider : Might we see a shed-load of Zombie Dogs running around lead by a Splicer dressed as a dog ? * The Pizza Man, Another Mafioso? (or whatever confused memories remain) The idea might be that this 'Boss' does it all wrong and is more a mimicking of bad TV/Film gangsters more than anything real. * Screaming Mime (not the 'Screaming Meemies' or a 'Screaming Meme' ...) - gesticulated wildly at you (not eloquently). Noted for their whiteface makeup, striped shirts, berets, and silent gestures/motions (acts out Schrodingers 'Cat in a Box'). * Uncle Squiggly ? Though animating of Tentacles is hard (alot of work to get right). * Boss : Lord of the Streams - boss who does fly-casting - various 'orbs' cast and with the usual fishing paraphernalia (all those little pockets full of nasty surprises ...) * "ITS LORD GARTH !!!!" Original Star Trek Reference Insanity knows NO Limit * Give Me The Cuttlefish !!!!! ''' - Joke from "The Venture BrothersAdult Swim network" about 'villians' in less than preferred circumstances (much like would exist throughout Rapture for various 'Bosses' who are in less exalted situations than they feel they deserve.) * Splicer who dresses/carved-their -own-face-with-knife to LOOK (sorta) like Andrew Ryan - "No Gods, No Kings, Just Me !!!!" "Follow the Great Chain, Or I Beat You To Death With It !!!" * Boss - a guy who wears a big Snail Shell on his head ... (Just looks stupid and he runs away alot because he can't really HIDE in that shell, can he ?) * The Sausage King (Splicer Boss). You might imagine the nefarious reasons he would be called that. * A Dentist called 'Dr Blood' (or 'Dr Payne' or 'Dr Mengeles' (Mangler)) : Dr Payne - "Let Dr Payne put you here in his chair, and have you tell him ALL your Secrets. That's good, the restraints made all nice and tight... There. Oh that tooth there needs work. I'm sorry, but this WILL QUITE BE extremely painful for you ..." (( See '''Rapture Dentist RolePlaying Game (hmmm) The Creepy teeth many Splicers have - "A disturbing adventure of the dental kind". * "The Piccard" (actually a ham pie - but a crazy Splicer Boss called himself this) PIGS IN RAPTURE - Oh nooooos rampant boar in the farm area !!! * Boss known as "The Stench" (you might need a gasmask for this one ...) Bosses that are too weird can be a problem. Like Animals - the game Assets are a big problem (why do you think there was just one dead cat model - same model/texture reused like 40 times ?). And further, Animating them, giving them proper behavior/AI is a whole LOT of work ($$$$$/Time/Skill). Player Creators can be dedicated enough to make creating them Their Life's Work/Mission, but a game company will try to dodge having them (and paying for them). Animals used for experimentation - ADAM testing, etc... Experimental Farm animals as used as 'minions' for 'Bosses' - we probably have some leftovers in 'farms' that would still be around, so the Assets would be reusable (except for the fireball shot out of the cows backside...) - Another Creepy Bosses To Find Out There ... ''' : Rapture Wheelchair 'boss' -- Mr Wheels (I suppose The Wild Wild West's Dr Lovelace and his gimmicks could be an idea template - So call this guy 'Dr Hatemore' ... and maybe make him a Dr Strangelove-like ex-Nazi). Von Braun (of V2 and US Space Program fame) wasn't a Nazi, and started building Rockets long before WW2 (he though of going to the moon even then), and when his V2 project was starting to work effectively (finally) had it seized by the SS. So thick German accents will be heard in Rapture. - '''Something Amusing - Villain on Turret Mechanism 'Wheelchair' * 'Boss' For a Mission (at some enclave out in The Ruins) * The cute putt-putt sound from the engine, as it draws near * The chair... with various odd accouterments and devices * Even better if it doesn't steer too well (certainly having problems with uneven surfaces). * Villain has to have a proper White Longhaired Cat (to be stroked while you are being told how you will die). * Talks like Dr Strangelove''google "Dr Strangelove" the movie with a German accent --- Something you might have seen in a Mad Max version of Rapture OR "DeathRace 1958" That front shield shell rotates up to reveal the quadriplegic Super Villain (the "80" may have been his old football team number before his disablement). --- --- --- '''Splicers Continued Various Elements of Rapture's Society' : Off-Fleet-Hall (Splicer Produced) Shows : * 'Asshat' - The Musical * Hey Mr Plasterman * Walking Dead - The Musical !!! * The Protector Rings Twice (a drama aka "Daddy Dearest") * Dr Tuttles (or Why I Learned to Fear Nazi Zombies, and Love the Bomb) * The Amazing Mr Ryan - A One Man Show * Fort Frolic Follies (aka "Cohen Follies of 1960") * The Great Catsby (starring Biggles) Entertainment became a Currency ... (not just those dreary personal Audio Diaries, but the longer 'show' and Music recordings). Records and old Magazines, etc ... ---- WEIRDNESS : Clownsplicerz.jpg HeyBigBoy.jpg Clownsplicer.jpg CatAtBistro2.jpg Frogsplicer.jpg Elizthing.jpg ADAMSLIME.jpg FartmanHeavyHitter.jpg Authenticdiversity.jpg EmpathyNO.jpg StrangeThing.jpg Songbirdy.jpg Pianocat.jpg CatUniverseElizabeth.jpg Triplethreat.jpg Funny.jpg Seethrutear.jpg SewingCircle.jpg Big_Kitty.jpg Justplainwrong.jpg CircusColumbia.jpg SplicerPlayhouse.jpg Chickensplicer.jpg Peekaboo2.jpg Problemanimating.jpg|Animating Tentacles is pretty hard - SO was dropped like a hot stone Welcometoplaguevillepilgrim2.jpg|Concept. Generally this much body disruption is quickly fatal. TenderizerSplicer.jpg|A somewhat improved 'BoxHead' Calamarisplicer.jpg SplicersGetIntoDamnestPlaces2.jpg FrickenSpiderSplicer.jpg Makethis2.jpg WorseThanPigeons.jpg|Ryan said it was an opportunity for someone to market Umbrellas Cthulhu_fetish.jpg|Some Splicers might have (like the Saturnine) started workipping all kinds of weird shit. MerryChristmas.jpg|Splicers love holidays too ClownSplicer.jpg|Always something Sinister about Clowns ... ---- From the games : Boxheadsplicerr.jpg|Actually in game, but what do writers understand about doing things like this for real??? BRUTO.jpg|BS2 Brute Splicer Thuggy.jpg ZombiefiedQuick.jpg SimonWales.jpg|Simon Wales GoForTheFace.jpg TheAddictionBegins.jpg|Fontaine was a 'Drug Pusher' - notice the first thing he did was to get Jack hooked on ADAM ... KillMeeeee.jpg|Exactly what kind of Svengali was Lamb to (conveniently) convince so many people to destroy themselves for her ??? HeyBuddy.jpg StupidGetup.jpg|Ken Levine should be forced to wear a idiotic getup like this (hint - agility is important and 'armor' doesnt stop bullets) ---- Concept for Games : ConceptLedToBD.jpg ---- I noticed they recycled the Ryan figure for some of the Splicers (this seen in Olympus Heights). Its easy to think there were hundred of missing people (around Apollo Square), but notice it is the same dozen or so people over and over, and the same for each place you found one of these little displays. Simple answer : One Obsessed Splicer did the whole thing. Splicer with Head embedded in the floor at Point Prometheus. So Suchong & Co musta been upto some weird shit there ... ( Ghosts of the 'Philadelphia Experiment google the movie' perhaps ?? --- Suchong (proposing to Ryan): "If Splicer Not See Little Sister, Then Splicer Not Kill Little Sister" ) (Unfortunately this Splicer pulled out of the floor when I tried to lift with Telekinesis for a better pix) ---- Splicers Seen in the "Little Sisters Crazy Dollhouse" (LilSister-Vision in Persephone in BS2 ) ''' : Edwardian dress, Olympian proportions (proportions tall with head 1/9th size of height), feigned disinterested demeanor ... (Assume them shaking inside in fear when a Little Sister walked by wondering "did the Lamb Bitch sign my death warrant, and that things comin' for me and is gonna draw out my life's blood, as I'm held down like all the others I've seen that done to ???) Kinda weird that (~7 year old) Little Sisters would be so knowledgeable to envision/mentally-create this - *EXCEPT* this is DELTA seeing it through a LS's eyes (those tasty tasty eyes so much sought by Splicers ...) Stranger might've been animated Teddy Bears or Wooden Soldiers or other 'toy' images (maybe some of Rapture's (friendlier) Cartoon characters ... Hmm, those 'Edwardians' (stylish visions) WERE from some odd cartoon the LS might've seen ... 'THE ADVENTURES OF J. P. FARNSWORTH AND Dr. FRISKEY (his cat)' ) --- --- --- '''Splicer Lair : For once, I would have liked YOU (the Player) to run into a Splicer living in one of those convenient Vents you sometimes traverse (only ever used to access secret/locked areas). Your movement being so restricted would be a difference. ' "Opportunity Lost, Levine !!!!" ' It would require more NPC animations - crouch and crawl, turn, fire(?), etc.. for a Splicers to operate in such a situation. We did get a limited number of badly reused Splicer 'skins', so that tells you they had budget issues. More Splicers being found Living in their hidey-hole "Lairs" would have required more specialized animations for their setting - sitting/eating/sleeping/getting-up-to-attack-you/etc ... ( a bit expensive I guess, when in BS1 they didn't even have a separate Tenenbaum figure model ). There's more memory in the Game Computers these days to fit many MORE different objects, and the Tools to produce the Assets can have improved significantly also. --- --- --- Splicer Simplicity : Most Splicers, if they even (any longer) had any Plasmids, had very few (compared to Jack or Delta or Atlas). I could speculate, that the earlier ADAM products didn't allow you to change them out --- a much more complex biological mechanism/technology (the slots and then changeable slots - via Gene Bank). Earlier versions, the more you had, the more unstable you were (and the Splicers we saw were the ones who generally had NOT genetically imploded from too many at once). They (various Plasmids/Tonics) often interfered with each other, limiting options... Bootlegged ADAM products could have many defects. Later, Ryan would have wanted the Plasmids to not fry the Splicers (citizens he wanted back) so much (he also wouldn't want MORE insane people tearing up his City and murdering other Citizens). So when he got charge of Fontaine Futuristics, he would have probably had them (and his own Labs) work on alot more stability. This resulted in the Plasmid/Tonic Slot mechanism and a method to disable their effects (which Delta and Jack and Atlas in our game made use of). But who knows what long term effects might still be for those characters using so many - the game's timespan was really only days at most(?) so we didn't see it). ADAM also may have been rare® by the time of the games, and it just may have been too hard to amass enough for more than a few Plasmids (ontop of all the Tonics you could also want). SO Ryan's Bounty of 1000 ADAM on Jack might have been a BIG incentive ... --- --- --- Simplicity Equals Surviving Splicers : Most Splicers, if they even had any Plasmids, had very few (compared to Jack or Delta or Atlas). I could speculate that the earlier ones didn't allow you to change them out --- A much more complex biological mechanism/technology to engineer (the quickly changed slots (one active Plasmid) and then changeable slots for Plasmids and Gene Tonics - via Gene Bank). Earlier versions, the more you had the more unstable you were (and the Splicers we saw were the ones who hadnt geneticly imploded from too many at once). Later, Ryan would have wanted the Plasmids to not fry the Splicers so much (he wouldn't want MORE insane people tearing up his City and murdering the Citizens), so when he got charge of Fontaine Futuristics, he would have probably had them work on more Plasmid Stability, resulting in the Slot Mechanism and a method to disable their effects (which Delta and Jack and Atlas as NEW SPLICERS could use - Though who knows what the long-term effects might still be - each game's timespan was really days at most(?) ). ADAM also may have been rare® by the time of those two games, and it just may have been too hard for most Splicers to amass enough ADAM for more than a few Plasmids (ontop of all the Tonics you could also want/need). --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . The LAIR of a Faction 'Boss' called The Barber who would have some interesting things for you. Barber themed banter seems natural, but instead shouldn't he then VERY strangely talk like a Spanish Matador (or something similarly disjoint/incongruous ...)? --- --- --- Splicer-like Perceptions of Reality : You just have to listen to their monologues to hear how delusional many of them are ... I talked about this years ago to try to Sci-Fi (justify) some of the weirder SEEMING 'Against the Laws of Physics' aspects of various ADAM powers in BioShock. Add to the factors involved : Being ADAM_Addled - YOU in the game (and most others you fight with) are under the mental influences of being 'Spliced' (you use huge amounts of ADAM, and more different Plasmids/Tonics than most other people in Rapture, AND you subject your body to it in a fairly short time interval). Add some possible chemical effects like : of hallucinogens in the environment, or being projected at you by Splicers you face (or the ones your own Plasmids/Tonics give off). Both things may have you whacked out of your skull, and perceiving all kinds of things differently -- including many physical affects being done via the opponents Plasmids/Tonics (yes you can fire fire out of your hand - its just not quite the way you see it in the game through Jack's ADAM-warped eyes). Consider that those ADAM selling Ads (which many inhabitants had constantly seen) might be quite impressive in their fakery and 50s era special effects - all to convince YOU to buy their product. Add THAT mental preconditioning to the psycho-chemical soup the Player and inhabitants exist under. Last - just for the Player - Jack is not exactly 'normal', and had all kinds of weird conditioning done to his brain (in a very short time as the story goes). SO who knows how differently he (you) interpret what you see/hear/feel. Delta/Sigma/Elizabeth/Booker - are all not what you call 'normal' either. --- --- --- Your Personal Nemesis : Every MMORPG Player should have a Personal Nemesis -- A Name and Personality Different from other Players' Nemesis ... No two Players should have the same one (or even being from a small set). This would (have to) make use of the games Auto-generation mechanism which scrambles the character/backstory, and to customize make independant this 'Nemesis' personality (Definitely more than just having a different name). One of "the Seven Deadly Parasites" ?? (A good start) It will be a Challenge to Procedurally Generate within the game - to sufficiently randomize/customize this (being a quite specific game element, it can have more effort put into cohesively detailing it (an added Player Creation effort), and to use many other lesser Templates (Minions, Lairs, etc...). And interject its scenarios into the Player's other activities (( '' Note - that's ALOT of logic to make something like this work '' )) There should be a Plot Arc dealing with this unique person - phases of relation development ( Finding+Intro, Your_Private_War/Conflict, Crescendo Events, Sustained/Continued Animosity ) There would be a Mechanism where the Player's Nemesis cannot be killed off (slippery escapes ... "We shall meet again ..." ) Also the character shouldn't be just an assassin towards the Player (Killing you would ruin the 'fun'). Should be more than just a 'Boss' - one that can go more places (or send minions) so that Player can't avoid them forever (WHO trashed your New Rapture Residence ??? - YOUR NEMESIS DID !!! ) I suppose that if you don't like your Nemesis you can trade it in for a new one (only after a coupla months). Sander Cohen Jr as your Nemesis !!! (or at least he calls himself that) The rest of the time the developed 'Nemesis' character can be used as filler for other Players' missions (???) There would be archetypes (I suppose the Player might give input about what flavor of Nemesis the want to have - perhaps the Players behavior in-game could help select a fitting one). --- --- --- Survivor (unused Splicer type from BS2) : . . . . . . . . . . . . . Listed as a sort-of Splicer ?? A less insane person (so probably doesn't 'fit in' with real Splicers. - Not 'crazy enuf') Probably capable of more Tech use (helps to be able to concentrate without always seeing bugs crawling up your arms). Independent communities would have to secure their borders, and the adverse environments at those boundaries would call for protection (dress appropriately). Some of those environments might be intentionally there to dissuade invaders (a connecting area filled with Carbon Monoxide is passable to a man with a breathing unit, but would kill most Splicers in minutes). I would have thought there would be many people in Rapture who (realistically) after seeing what happened to those using ADAM would have either stopped or never started using it. They would likely retain their full mental abilities (an important component of their survival), and organize themselves (strength in numbers and via cooperation). Many would isolate themselves from the Splicer Chaos and try to continue their lives. Ryan may have relied on many of them to keep his City functioning, and would organize his resourcess to support them (as they would be his chief hope in rebuilding his City). The 'Survivors' in the BioShock games would have been generic NPCs, versus the plot specific specials (even though some of their shapes were from recycled generic splicers). We would NOT have seen much of them in the 2 BioShock games, as they would be 'smart enuf' to head the other direction from Jack (obviously Spliced) who was shooting up the place. They wouldn't be as interested in the 1000 ADAM Bounty Ryan had put on Jack (for the risk involved and it drawing the presence of many crazy Splicers). Survivors would avoid Sofia Lamb's murderous collectivist regime (and they would probably have walled her off from the rest of Rapture). Whole sections of the old city might be controlled/stabilized by Survivors. (Encountering many peaceable inhabitants would NOT have served the game's Slaughter-fest theme anyway). Producing food would be the 'Survivors' base need, so I would expect them to be fishermen and farmers. They likely would buy off nearby Splicers with excess food production (and the many not-quite insane Splicers would go along with this deal). Associating with the Faction at Hephasestus to maintain their utilities would also be logical (the Faction there likely would be counted as one of the Survivor groups). But what about Augustus Sinclair, Brigid Tenenbaum, Sofia Lamb, Grace Holloway and Stanley Poole in the MMORPG ? These characters are unspliced humans, but it does count that they're survivors, aren't they ? --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . The Adventures of a Splicer (flavor vignette for MMORPG) : A 'Toasty' Splicer with ambitions someday to become a "Brute" (if he can ever save up enough ADAM) and to become a 'big man' and get all the 'Betties'. Thus follows is a funny/quirky series of Rapture life situations where the luckless Splicer stumbles his way to being caught by Citizens and 'cured' of being A Splicer, but not of being a 'loser'. Philosophically - For Ryan's society to work there do have to be 'losers' as well as 'winners'. Toasty will consume goods produced by others, paid for by his mundane job (someone has to scrub the toilets) and go to the new revived baseball games (and get the seat stuck behind the support pillar) and continue to seek companionship (unsuccessfully) and in the end wind up in one of those urns at the Elysian Fields. Rapture never needed Fontaine, but it does need its 'Toasties' to continue to exist. --- --- --- Omega Man (Last Unspliced Man in Rapture...) : Actually, there were more than a few (their non-insanity often gives them a big survival advantage, and all the weaklings are probably long gone). Probably they are associate with others like themselves ('Safety in Numbers' -- You have to sleep sometime...) They will be (MMORPG) 'tapped into' for the future of New Rapture -- if they can be sold on the advantages of that endeavor. --- --- --- Squee Splicers - Soooo Cute - then it rips your face off ... --- --- --- Columbia should have had Clown Splicers - The disturbing Effects of those 'Tears' Appearing Everywhere ... OR DIDN'T THEY ??????????? Its always nice when you opponents don't use their numerical superiority to come at you all at once -- so you can kill them all piecemeal, one by one. --- --- --- How Exactly Does a Spider Splicer Crawl on Ceilings ?? ''' : * Extra strength (strength type muscles instead of endurance type) * Did you inspect the walls/ceilings to see what might serve as handholds (still hard to hang from a ceiling by them) * They are rather skinny (less weight to hold up, jump with) * Probably do not climb that way (or can't) on smooth walls * Long fingernails * Flexible joints Spider Splicers were the most physically modified of the common Splicer types. --- --- --- . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Splicer with a Thompson is BAD NEWS !!! They didn't call that gun 'The Annihilator" for nothing ... Fortunately such things ran out of Ammo very quick ( Army joke was : "You needed Two Men and a Small Boy to carry enough ammo for a Thompson ..." ) --- --- --- '''Stooge Splicer : Slapstick Plasmid - "Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk!" Bone reinforcement/clonking-head-hollow-gap, and blood flow restricting Tonics to counter 'funny' violence ... Stooge Splicers are particularly dangerous because they 'go around' in Threes and thus you have no covered Flanks. Powers to confuse their enemies by seemingly self-destructive behavior. Pie Throwing Plasmid (don't really want to think what bioplasm these 'pies' are created from). They always seem to survive and pop up somewhere else - no matter what happens. The Alternate Curly and Shemp Stooge offer variety of interactions and tactics. --- --- --- MMORPG Sander Cohen's New Bunny Splicers ''': * Hop like rabbits (watchout they're dodgy) * Come with and without Plaster coating (its actually granulated sugar) * New Melee Move - Rabbit Kick !!! * They have really good hearing, So its hard to "Sneak Up On Them Wascally Wabbitz" * Sorry No Talking Like Bugs Bunny (that voice is Copyrighted and Trademarked ) --- --- --- '''Boiled Barnacles $1.50 (Sign Seen in Paupers Drop) : Figure that rubber bands actually taste better than your average barnacle ... Barnacles are 'filter feeders' and at most of the depth of Rapture with no light, very little grows - a fairly sparse ecosystem. Unless you look at what normally grows around spots that are nutrient rich - like sewage out-ports with all the bacteria and organisms that feed on that bacteria and up to things (plankton) large enough for barnacles to eat. How many Splicers out there are still eating this (and worse). --- --- --- ' "Fiery Brute Splicers" were Originally :' Neck Massage Therapists - "Ohh, you got lotsa tension there in yo neck - lemme just fix that fo yah" --- --- --- From "Crawler" ' : "At the September 2011 Sacramento Anime convention, Yuri Lowenthal mentioned that the developers of BioShock 2 originally intended for the "Crawler" Splicer to have an Appalachian accent, but that direction didn't seem to work, and it took a good four hours of looking over the concept art and revising his voice until he developed a good sense of the character being more insane." 'Kid' from "Deliverance" maybe ?? (a meme all by itself) With Ken Levine's new found (never heard of before the (?) 2015 interview) idea of Character "Authentic Diversity", when funny enough was previously his 'diversity' seems to be making half of the primary characters Jews or Irishmen), so THEN why not also have 'Crawler' also be a Jew ? * Oui vey, these walls are cold !! * You just can't get good brisket out of a corpse no more ... * The Kapos were just like this !!! Meshugenah !!!! * "When You Have Your Health..." ... Hey wait a minute there boychik !?! * You Putz !!! You come back here !! * Etc ... --- --- --- --- --- '''Fixing The Burial AT Sea 'Splicers" ': --- '''Box Head Alternatives (Lets Improve the Stupidity Seen in BaSx) : * Turkey on head (skeletal cuz it was tasty, and You Was So Hungry ...) * Toilet on head (ADAM also cures constipation ... Toilet Seat around neck on Beatles was a Soviet Propaganda counter-effort). * The Walking Barrel (NOW THAT WOULDA been a surprise to see a Splicer come crawlin' outa a crate or barrel you try to loot back in the good BioShock games). * Mardi Gras Head (Sander Cohen's was the second most favorite Party Head ...) * Bag over your head ( like those gormless Vox in that Freaky "Infinite" Art Movie. ) Eventually Splicers did start wearing masks on the BACK of their heads to keep others from sneaking up behind them. --- --- --- Age of Black Powder (no, NOT 'Black Power' ): Gunpowder being made by Splicers for reloads for their guns. Carbon from charcoal, Sulfur was available from the Geothermal vents (actually accumulates in some of the leaky steam heating pipes coming from Hephaestus). Nitre .... comes from bacterial processing of urine (ack!!). Black powder creates alot of smoke and is less stable than the "smokeless powder" modern ammo uses. If Captain Kirk could do it on that planet to fight the Gorn, then Splicers and others can do it in Rapture... (funny -- is about the same timeframe for both...). --- --- --- Just Said NO to ADAM ... The People Who Never Were Splicers ''' : Seems more than a few personalities in Rapture survived quite well without Splicing with ADAM (or with insufficient use for it to be-evident/affect them). Stanley Poole(mostly), Grace Holloway, Sofia Lamb, Ryan, Fontaine(til his swan song), Sinclair, Tenenbaum, McDonagh(til he tried to assasinate Ryan), Sullivan(?)... All managed to keep alive and be in control of their circumstances. How many other people, citizens we never saw, did likewise ? Did only the crazies run towards death-machines like Jack/Delta/Sigma (or to attack Big Daddies)? A clear head to stay alive, without the distraction of their addiction pulling them towards danger. Rapture may have still been relatively full of such people, even as Sofia Lamb carried out her attrocities down there in the South part of the City. --- --- --- '''To Splice or Not to Splice - That is the Conundrum : Ryan 'Splicing His Forces' (McDonagh mentions) ??? But did that actually include coercing his non-Splicer loyalists/citizens to Splice ? That's what the writers were so VAGUELY implying (They never out and stated it). Or was that mainly for already-existing Splicers which he upgraded (and probably used some improved Plasmids/Tonics to stabilize) - If not also to implement the Pheromone-Control (an insane army isn't of much use). Sinclair's product testing "Home Consumer Rewards Program"/"Sinclair Solutions Tester Pack" (from Multiplayer Game - civil war period). Were these ever advertised in BS2 ??? More just a contrivance to facilitate the Multi-Player game situation. Maybe showing Ryan-Ordered testing of IMPROVED LESS-INSANITY-PRODUCING Plasmids? There is that poster requesting "All Unmodified Citizens to Report " ( http://www.game-archivist.com/rapture/img/museum/signs/fullsize/Rapture_Notice_To_Report.jpg ). But more likley NOT for Splicing, rather for arming and organizing defensive measures. It is really a bad/stupid idea for the people needed to maintain/supply/keep-order in Rapture to be affected adversely... like by intentionally driving them insane via ADAM. ADAM was (according to the story) in short-supply - So guns and ammo would be, if not cheaper, the way to increase Ryan's force strength. --- --- --- Sound Clips From a Splicer ( example http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/Toasty ) : How do we preserve this existing game aspect in the MMORPG ? On that link, look at all the variations and different circumstances where the voice assets are used. We WOULD HAVE have all those as existing Assets (assuming any previously published Assets are usable - that is a separate legal matter), but there will/would be far more newer ones AND more NPC flavors (and that is alot of voice talent work that would need to be done). Players can be tapped into for that as with all the other assets. New Ones - Speech synthesis ?? Can voices now be generated unique enough (and how many different voices would we need ??) So far that's still pretty crude but could be useful for some things where voice assets could lack inflection and are flat and somewhat artificial sounding. What about using the existing sound clips, doing some kind of slice-n-dice and build a vocabulary of words/phrases to genericize them for reuse/recombination ?? The programmed logic (another Asset type) to correctly trigger all these voice clips might be the greater part of the work because of the far greater number of new situations might be appropriate. --- --- --- MMORPG Splicer's Keeping Busy By Doing Crafting and Fabrication : No, not fabricating a Splicer (though that is another interesting idea - "How To" Splicing (pre and post Civil War pamphlets) Hmm, Instructions from the Companies selling ADAM Products - "How To Become More Than You Are, A Citizens First Plasmid" - the instruction booklet and pricelist). Medical instructions to doctors administering ADAM treatments in the early days. Anyway - Splicer Item Creations made with the same fabrication mechanism -- same tools and templates and skill systems - with Player's Creations of Splicer gear/props being added to the game. Splicer fabrications might be a bit more esoteric (kludge and rube goldberg, etc..) in the parts used and potentially odd operations of 'mechanisms' and their logic. Finished (created) item patterns/templates then to be used for auto-generated terrain and mob/scenaio use (against Players and other Splicers). --- --- --- Splicers, Did They Always Kill Little Sisters or ? : ''' A Little Sister is a valuable piece of merchandise. They can produce alot of ADAM if managed properly, and some Splicers would be sane enough still to realize that. ( A Single Little Sister might generate more than enough 'ADAM' that one Splicer might need.) The bigger Splicer Factions (post-civil-war) would likely have the needed knowledge to keep these valuable mutant children alive and manipulate them to produce ADAM. And they would probably trade alot of useful goodies for 'another live one'. By the time of the MMORPG, the 'more' insane Splicers have largely culled themselves out of the ecosystem. You may (in your adventures) come upon a Splicer holding a Little Sister upsidedown by the legs and shaking to try to extract some ADAM, instead of doing whatever ugly method they alluded to in BS1/BS2 to get ADAM. OR trying to feed one alot of Capt Salty's Chips and Soda-pop (or what passes for...) to try to get the LS to throw up (seems logical ...). You might also see Splicers dragging Corpses away to some undisclosed location, where their own little ADAM producer stays safe and secure and gets their 'angels' delivered to them. An interesting side-idea is that Sofia Lamb had to start kidnapping children from The Surface (earlier than Mark Meltzers little tracked situation) -- not so much that there weren't any Little Sisters left in Rapture, rather the other Factions were more than strong enough to keep theirs from her clutches (and she has a whole bunch of crazy Splicers she needs to bribe with ADAM). --- --- --- '''Tired of the Splicers All Looking the Same ?? : In the MMORPG they (the Creators of NPCs) would have use of the customizable Avatar 'look and feel' system, The same mechanism used for the Player's Avatars and NPCs, with all the accessorizin' goodies the Player Asset Creators can come up with (open a magazine from that era to get ideas...). Real mirrors ? Will the Face details be good enough for the results to be more than *yawns* from most Players? Faces Significant to gameplay? Emotes part of stories like LA Noire ? (More stage directing control...) Quite a job (imagination AND skill) Reworking all the known previous characters into more realistic detail (long dead ones still show up in surviving newsreels and TV documentaries). More detail equals more contention between the fans ... Emotes and Mannerism to expand on - that might take ALOT of imagination to do right. Splicer's face mutations added to the basic face - all flavors of those (and to the body detail). Lots of ammo for the Program-Generated-Detail System to use to create content 'on-the-fly'. --- --- --- Animal ADAM Fun Farm : (Some animals are more Spliced than others...) If you have animals who have absorbed ADAM somehow. Unless the Tonic/Plasmid mechanism was genetically tailored to them, it might not work too well (95%+ same genetics for Chimps but how many chimps have you seen in Rapture ?) Some of the generalized Tonics might work on a wider range of genetic targets, but undesigned (largely disruptive) side effects would be a likely result. Plants might get similar 'enhancements', and indirect absorption thru feed could happen (plant genetics being magnitudes more unlikely to be effected, other than very fundamental biochemical ways). Farm animals with specifically created ADAM Plasmids/Tonics intentionally applied to improve yield ?? Probably costly (unless was it to produce valuable drugs OR very limited doses were required.) Tonics would likely be the majority of such applications. Second path - unintentional : if it somehow obtains a Plasmid type modification, how does a feral animal inject EVE into itself (new bottle oral-form EVE, or EVE plants, mentioned elsewhere, which might have enough in them to act as a regular source). Weird effects for animals which have absorbed ADAM - deformed in various ways - though likely would be fatal (like cancer) much of the time ?? The Plasmid which are dependent on a whole sequence of specific modifications would likely never be complete. Still it would be 'fun' to have to face some of the few exceptions. --- --- --- The Saturnine - Juvenile Insanity ''': Fart-henge ... do with it what you will... Saturn's Utopian Reign is from Virgil (Roman poet/writer) is reference to a Golden Age. Langford speaks of 'frat boys' (college education wasnt as common as now) who would come up with references like that. Saturn is also the greek god Chronos (so there should be some fun references to that in the MMORPG). --- --- --- '''Normal People Again ... : Remembering the selection of Player Avatars from the BS2 MP game -- They look normal(er) -- Were from BEFORE the heavy splicing became common in Rapture. With the MMORPG's 'Cure' for the negative aspects of the Adam addiction, we would have NPCs once again no longer looking like malignant mutants. 'The Cure' of anti-Adam might be again right there in the Sea-Slugs, who don't turn cancerous/behaviorally irregular even though they are full of ADAM. Tenenbaum's solution would mean restoring people back to a more normal state or at least supressing the negative ones - We still want Plasmids for the FPS part of this game, though many of the technical ones have greater use in the repair/rebuild/restore overplot. Part of the game I would like to see is having the ability to Crawl up the walls (maybe not the Player??) Think of how useful to repairs that would be, or to counter 'wild' Splicers in the unreclaimed parts of the City. That would be IF 'Cures' wouldn't have to destroy Plasmid abilities and there might actually be a reason to safely (via anti-Adam) 'enhance' Players/NPCs with NEW abilities/skills/pysicals/intelectuals as was the original vision for the ADAM. On the other hand, Players might only have normal abilities but more tools to use. --- --- --- Splicers Try To DO What Little Sisters Do - Drink Blood - YUMMMM!!! : But it doesn't work. They don't have that Sea Slug in them). Sea Slugs recombine/recycle the broken down ADAM elements/components in the blood (as part of their natural process of digestion/venom - the origination of the whole mechanism - why it would possibly exist). The components are not enzymes/catalysts and get used up. Opens up the whole 'Vampire' type idea ... --- --- --- Deaf, Dumb and Blind AI ... NOT IN OUR *NEW* MMORPG BIOSHOCK !!! : Splicers would now slam doors in your face and lock them, drop shit on you. Use ALL kinds of odd booby traps they've had years to come up with. (Tactics as a Player Creation Asset) They know how to run away and use the terrain as cover. The Terrain is also now with 3D movement, so single Splicers will be sufficient trouble (You won't need to face a dozen NPC opponents, in what was basically a shoot-fest/pop-a-mole battle arena, those being repeated over and over in Infinite BS, with YOU being some amazing Bullet Sponge). --- --- --- --- --- . .